rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vector
Vector is a character based of the RWBY-verse, a main character in the Deadly Four, and serves as a rival to Eagle Umbra and John Umbra. Vector's weapons of choice is a Double Katana Sniper Rifle (DESR), dubbed The Prey. He is the first main antagonist of the Deadly Four series, who made his first appearance in the second chapter of An Adventure Commences. Vector is also the nephew of Durbe Mort, and is often his partner in crime. However, Vector wasn't present or involved during the incidents that caused the deaths of Eagle's friends and parents. Appearance Vector appears as a young teenage boy, with pale complexion and green eyes. He wears a black trench coat, similar in design to that of Eagle and John. He has black pants, resembling that of the army. On his back he carries his two katanas, with sheathes that are tied together in a knot in the shape of an X. Personality Vector is manipulative, unpredictable and utterly insane human being. Vector is also extremely sadistic, cold, cruel, remorseless and unsympathetic towards his victims. Raised in a family who shared a violent rival/enemy relationship with the Umbra family, Vector was raised to hate the Umbras. He has an immense hate for the Umbra twins, mostly Eagle, to which the two have been rivals since childhood. Showing no emotion, Vector will torture his adversaries in order to achieve his needs and get what he wants, as one is in making his family rich. Amongst the characters of the Deadly Four series, Vector is deemed the most dangerous. Vector is has also shown to be quite arrogant and confident in his abilities, always stating he is better than anyone, even Eagle and John, despite the fact he always loses to them. It is hinted that Vector gained his cold personalities from his uncle Durbe Mort. However aside from his cold demeanor, Vector is shown to be a protector of Faunus as well, similar to Eagle and John. This is a different aspect from his family, whom themselves hate Faunus, and this has gotten him into fights with them, always resulting in trips to the hospital, where it is his parents who are injured. His uncle Durbe Mort also respects Faunus, and both men respect the species the Umbras come from, which currently has no name. Powers & Abilities Vector appears to be highly adept in swordsmanship. He can quickly and cleanly slice through a pack of Beowolves with ease while maintain his footing and concentration on his targets. He tends to use "Iaido" which is the Japanese swordsmanship skill for quickly unsheathing for an attack and then sheathing again, which is his most common form of attacking various enemies. He is also seen to be skilled with firearms, such as his sniper rifle, in which he shot five enemies while standing in one location without moving, and is quite adept in long-range and short-ranged shots. Vector can also extend the range of his blade far enough to reach enemies within a distance. Vector's skill in dual-wield is what makes him an even match for Eagle. Vector's katanas can combine to make a sniper rifle which he uses to confuse his enemies and gain advantages. His most notable feature is his speed, and while not as fast as Eagle, Vector has expert speed and agility, which allows him to use his "after image" technique in which he leaves a still image of himself behind, when he has actually already moved. It is useful for surprising or disorienting enemies. Still, Vector rivals Eagle in speed, swordsmanship, and in hand-to-hand combat. Similar to Eagle, Vector has an aggressive fighting style, in which he will often use his physical strength to overpower his enemies. Vector's katanas can combine to form his sniper component, as his a way to confuse his enemies when he quickly alters his weapons. Trivia *The idea for Vector's name came from this page. The personality and everything about Vector inspired several ideas, in which the only similar attribute is the personality. *Vector is the series first antagonist *Vector has another purpose besides being a huntsman *As of now Vector will have short, but important appearances. Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character